Going to Planet Gunsmoke
by AngelaM1348
Summary: I- Angela- was suddenly zapped to Planet Gunsmoke! WOW! What's going to happen? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

*~Chapter One: The stranger named Vash~*  
  
Angela sat down in front of her computer, she opened her pack of Winterfresh gum, took out a foil-wrapped piece, un-wrapped the gum, and put the piece of blue gum in her mouth. She was getting ready to log on to AIM and YIM to chat with her friends, she was also getting on to Netscape. Angela clicked on the screen name she wanted to log-in under on AIM, xoKawii Ichixo and the window poped up, showing four buddies online, and three away, and the rest were offline. "Oh good, Loren's on" she said out loud, to herself, although her mother and pets could probably hear her as well. She double clicked on her friend, Loren's, name and started to type in the text box.  
  
Angela: Heya Lore.  
  
Loren: Hi  
  
Angela: How are you?.  
  
Loren: good u?  
  
Angela: I'm good. Getting ready to see if anyone is on my Trigun site.  
  
Loren: Cool  
  
and with that, Angela brought up the tool bar and clicked on netscape. She hit the drop down menu of http address, and clicked on her very own site.  
  
She made this site for her and her friends, who loved Trigun. She blew a bubble with her gum as she signed on to her site, "I hope Lex is on" she thought as she scrolled to the bottom of the screen.  
  
3 guests, 1 member online: Merry  
  
She was Merry, not only was that her middle name, Just spelled differently -Angela Mary- but that was her nickname online that almost all her friends knew her by and called her, even though her first name was Angela, but she liked the name Merry, she didn't mind, the name fit her as well as Angela did. After logging-in to her site, AIM and YIM, an -AIM accept message- box poped up.  
  
The_Future  
  
was the screen name, she clicked accept. She liked when someone new IMed her. Would they be some secret person...a mystery? Or one of her friends with a new name.  
  
The_Future: HI!  
  
Angela: Hello!!!. Um...do I know you?.  
  
The_Future: Nah I don't think so  
  
Angela: Oh okay. Nice to meet you. I'm Angela :-) .  
  
The_Future: What a pretty name  
  
Angela: Heh, thanks. Um...is this Lex?.  
  
The_Future: No sowwy  
  
Angela: It's okay. Just wondering if you were a friend of mine. What is your name :-)?.  
  
"I wonder who this person is" Angela thought, waiting for a reply "Ma, someone new IMed me!" she called to her mother, "Really? Cool, honey" her mother answered. "Yeah! The name is The Future" Angela said, glancing at the computer screen -still no reply- "Hmm, interesting name" her mother said as the phone rang, she picked up the phone "Hello? Oh hi, honey" she said and started talking to her daughter, Patty. Angela now focused back on her and the strangers IM box. Still nothing. She clicked on Loren's IM box again.  
  
Angela: Lore Lore Lore Lore!!!.  
  
Loren: WhaT?  
  
Angela: Someone new IMed me, but wouldn't tell me their name.  
  
Loren: Maybe Sam?  
  
Angela: No. I don't think that this is, Sam. Ah they IMed me again!!!.  
  
Loren: Ok  
  
Angela clicked on her and the The_Future's IM box from the tool bar.  
  
The_Future: My name is Vash  
  
Angela: Vash?!. COOL NAME!!!. Is this Ty?.  
  
Angela was asking since Vash is the name of one of her all-time favourite Anime guys: Vash The Stampede. Her friend, Ty, role-played as him and her friend Lex was alot like him.  
  
The_Future: Haha my name isn't Ty. It's Vash!  
  
Angela: Heh. Sorry.  
  
The_Future: Don't be sorry :-D  
  
Angela: Heh, kk. Hey, how'd you get my name???.  
  
The_Future: Planet Gunsmoke  
  
At this, Angela froze, Planet Gunsmoke was the planet on Trigun. Then she laughed lightly and sadly, to herself. "My Trigun site! That's what he meant! Like I would- or could- ever meet the real Vash. Ha"  
  
Angela: Oh cool. Do you like the site?.  
  
The_Future: Yeah!!! Really cool!!! I made a topic-thingy  
  
Angela laughed lightly, she went to the tool bar and clicked the box for her Trigun site, while she did so, she told her mother about this 'Vash person'  
  
*Doughnut Shop*  
  
was the topic name, Angela smiled and clicked on the topic made by The_Future. She read the post he had made.  
  
*Vash walks into the doughnut shop and stands at the counter* Hello!!! One dozen doughnuts please!!! *After awhile he walked out with the box in his hands*  
  
Angela laughed and clicked 'Reply'  
  
*I walk over and see you* Hello. I'm Merry!. I work at Bernadelli's Insurance Society.  
  
she posted. As she did so, she took a deep breath. "I wish I could visit the real Planet Gunsmoke" - the next thing she knew, she saw a swirl of sand and blue sky, and then she passed out.  
  
*~End of Chapter One~* 


	2. What the

A little note..  
  
In the last chapter, IM - or - IMed means Instant Message - or Instant Messaged. Hehe. This is my first fan fic on fanfiction.net, hope you all like!!!.  
  
-AngelaM1348-  
  
*~Chapter Two: What the... ~*  
  
Angela's eyes opened slightly, someone was shaking her shoulder lightly, "Oooh" she groaned, still feeling dizzy from the swirling colors.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Asked a voice, someone was kneeling next to her; she was on the doughnut shop floor. Angela tried to open one of her eyes; the glowing lights in the doughnut shop hit her eyes. "W-Where am I?" she asked to who every was next to her, "December City" she heard the man say, his voice sounded very familiar, Angela went to look at his face, her vision was blurry. After blinking a few times, she was able to make out who the man was...  
  
"Oh my...what the...no way!" Angela said, kneeling next to her was a blonde, spiky-haired, green-eyed man in a big red coat, he blinked, "What's wrong?" he asked, a confused look on his face. Angela was shaking, still feeling dizzy from the swirls, "I-I.. Where is my family?! Or my friends?! I-I.. This is.. Planet gunsmoke.. Right?" "Yes. December City! You're in one of my favorite doughnut shops! I'm Vash!" he told her as he stood up, holding his hand down for her to pull herself up, Angela took his hand, in great disbelief. "I'm Angela.. M-Many people c-call me Merry" Angela told him; she was nervous, very nervous.. She was at Gunsmoke, but now.. How would she get back home?!  
  
"Give me one minute, pretty lady! I'm going to order some doughnuts!-- Hey.. Are you okay?" Vash asked, his expression went from laughing and smiling, to serious, "No.. I'm not! I've got to get home!" Angela said, she was at the point of going in circles, looking for a place to let her out of here. Then.. She heard a voice.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
She looked over to the door of the doughnut shop, as did everyone else. Standing there, was a girl with green eyes, she had the same look as Angela. Worried, scared, and totally amazed. "W-Who are you?" Angela asked, walking towards the girl, "M-My name is K-Katie. Who are you?" she answered, Angela stared at her.  
  
"Katie? There is no Katie at my board.....wait!!!!"  
  
"Millie?!" Angela gasped in surprise, "Yes, wh- MERRY?!" she asked, her green eyes got as big as saucers as she stared at her friend. Angela's waist long brown hair was put up in a ponytail, she had a white top on, with three little ghosts peeking from a fence. The word's 'Peek-A-BOO' were on the shirt. Her bangs were spiked a little bit, and she looked 100% Anime.  
  
Vash was watching them, "What's going on.. ?" he asked, very confused. Katie looked at Vash, "Mr. Vash!" she exclaimed, "Am I on.." she started, Angela nodded, "We are stuck on Planet Gunsmoke" Millie started to fall backwards but Angela grabbed her in time, "Millie- sit down!" she said, pulling out a chair for her friend, then she walked to Vash. "Listen! Please! I will doubt your going to believe me.. but.. Well I am from the Planet Earth, and.." she was saying when Vash stopped her with a hug, "I won't question a pretty lady like you" Angela didn't know what to do, she always wanted to give Vash a hug, but not now. "N-No, Vash.. listen, please. This is serious" as soon as those words left her mouth, Vash pulled away lightly and placed his hands on Angela's shoulders. "I'm sorry.. What's wrong?" Vash asked, his green eyes staring into Angela's blue ones. "How can this really be happening?! I must be dreaming!" she thought, "I am from Earth! Some how- some way, me and Millie and only god knows who else, got into.. well.. here!!! Gunsmoke" she explained, panick in her voice as she thought of her family and friends.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Vash said, he looked at Angela, "Hey- your not after the--" he started but got cut off by Angela, "No Vash, I am not after the sixty billion on your head!" she told him with a sigh, she put her hand to her head.  
  
*~End of Chapter Two~* 


End file.
